


Return

by Hafl



Category: Malory Towers - Enid Blyton
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hafl/pseuds/Hafl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne's second term at Malory Towers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

_Dear Daphne,_

_Isn't it nice to be going back to Malory Towers? I just can't wait to see you again, there was so little time last term. Don't worry about going back. I will help you as much as I can. We'll talk more on the train, right? Mum and Dad are both busy this term, so I'll be taking it. See you in London._

_Mary-Lou_

After she read the all too short once again, Daphne clutched it to her heart. Mary-Lou will be there and everything will turn out fine. Even if the others had forgiven her at the end of the last term, Daphne knew that they did not forget. However, whatever the future was holding in store, Daphne was looking forward to seeing Mary-Lou again. Just one more night and the term will begin again, Daphne will go back to Malory Towers and Mary-Lou will be there. Mary-Lou will be there and everything will be fine. Just one more night…

Whatever apprehension Daphne may have felt had completely evaporated when she saw Mary-Lou on the station platform, smiling and waving. Daphne almost broke into run towards her, but first she said farewell to her parents and only then walked over to Mary-Lou and let herself be hugged by the enthusiastic girl. "It's wonderful to see you again," said Mary-Lou.

"You too," said Daphne and smiled even more.

The train journey was far too short to tell Mary-Lou everything Daphne wanted to tell her, but after all, there would be a lot of time later on. The bustle of the first day at Malory Towers was exhausting and after settling into her bed, Daphne was so tired she could fall asleep almost immediately. However, she couldn't do that. Mary-Lou had taken the bed next to her and they still had a lot to tell each other.

Even with Mary-Lou nearby, Daphne was still uneasy. Part of it had to do with Gwen, who did not bother much to hide her distaste at seeing Daphne return to school. However, that was just Gwen and even though Daphne felt vaguely guilty for thinking that about a girl, who put up with her at her silliest, Gwen's opinion did not matter much at Malory Towers, if at all. What was worse was how reserved the other girls were, apart from the few ones that had advanced to Second Form only this term. They did not forget, only forgive.

Was there anybody else, except for Mary-Lou who did more than just forgive? Sally seemed that way, but most likely, it was just her devotion to her duties as Head of the Form. She had to treat everyone fairly, even someone like Daphne. However, as long as Mary-Lou was there, Daphne could find the strength to go on. Just having one special friend was enough. Daphne did not need more.

That was what she was telling herself, but reality was different. Even if Mary-Lou was there for her, even if Sally did her best to be fair, Daphne still couldn't rid herself of the feeling that she was constantly watched and judged. Perhaps, after all, she had more in common with Gwen that with Mary-Lou. They had both been judged by Malory Towers and found lacking. The only difference was that Daphne was given a second chance to right what she did wrong.

So, with Mary-Lou helping her, Daphne set out to fit in at Malory Towers. She did her best to be good at games, swimming and all the things other girls loved, but she herself couldn't stand. After all, Mary-Lou was not good at either of those things, but she still did as well as could be expected. Mary-Lou's example was all that Daphne needed. With her as guide, Daphne could fit in at Malory Towers. And little by little, even though Daphne was hopeless at games, the others warmed up to her. No matter how boring and distasteful it was to Daphne, she would do whatever needed to be accepted back.

At last, with worries about how the others saw her laid to rest, Daphne was also free to laugh together with Mary-Lou, to enjoy the sunlight outside and work together on their exercises. When the term ended, Daphne was sorry to leave Malory Towers behind. Not because she feared that others might change their opinion about her, but because she was sad that the fun times she had with Mary-Lou were to be interrupted. However, at least there would be letters and maybe a visit. That would be enough to tide Daphne over until the time to come back to Malory Towers.


End file.
